Mi nombre es Peter
by Graystone
Summary: Toda su vida ha sido una mancha en un mundo de grises, yendo de aquí para allá, sin rumbo fijo, con miedo a todo y a todos, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse vivo, aunque lo posible incluya traicionar a tus propios amigos.


_**Disclaimer: **__nada del potterverso me pertenece_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres".**_

* * *

Se le antojaba especialmente insoportable estar allí un minuto más. Su madre, una mujer de pelo rubio, bajita y regordeta, lo despedía, agitando la mano, desde el andé mientras él hacía lo propio. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el Expreso de Hogwarts se marchase ya, aunque, por otra parte, no quería para nada llegar al colegio de magia. Pero al final, por desgracia, el tren se puso en marcha y su madre se perdió de vista. Apartó la mirada de la ventana y posó sus sudorosas manos sobre sus piernas, todo eso mientras temblaba.

De repente, la puerta del compartimento se abrió. El chico se lamentó de que alguien fuese a molestarle, pues había procurado coger el último compartimento del tren, justo en la zona menos transitada de todas, para que nadie le molestase. Un chico alto, de unos once años, con el pelo castaño y de aspecto famélico, entró. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta de carey que le hacían parecer un intelectual.

—¿Está ocupado? —preguntó.

_Sí_, iba a contestar, pero obviamente había espacio de sobra y no podía decirle que no. Su aspecto enfermizo y cansado le impedía negarle cualquier cosa.

—No, puedes sentarte si quieres.

El chico le dio las gracias mientras entraba arrastrando un baúl. Acto seguido se sentó y miró a su acompañante.

—Me llamo Remus Lupin, ¿y tú?

—Peter Pettigrew —contestó el chico.

—Encantado de conocerte, Peter Pettigrew. No te preocupes, trataré de no molestarte, como si no estuviese aquí.

Sacó un libro del bolsillo de la túnica de Hogwarts que ya llevaba puesta y se puso a leer. Por lo menos procuraba ser un chico que trataba de no molestar. Pero Peter sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con él.

—¿Sabes a qué casa vas a ir? —quiso saber.

Remus Lupin alzó la mirada mientras se subía las gafas, empujando el puente con un dedo. Parecía sorprendido de que le hablasen.

—¿Yo? Bueno, tengo la esperanza de ir a Gryffindor, aunque tampoco pasaría nada estar en Ravenclaw. ¿Y tú?

—No lo sé. Mi madre fue a Hufflepuff. Mi padre no lo sé, ella nunca habla de él. Mi madre dice que acabaré en Hufflepuff, pero no me gusta mucho esa Casa. ¿Crees que el Sombrero Seleccionador me dejará ir a la Casa que yo quiera?

Remus se rascó la cabeza.

—Creo que no. El Sombrero es un objeto muy poderoso e indaga en las mentes de los alumnos para ver cuáles son sus cualidades y, en base a eso, los selecciona. Me parece que es imposible convencerle de lo contrario. Pero oye, Hufflepuff no está tan mal.

—Si tú lo dices. Eres muy inteligente, por cierto.

—Gracias. Tú... eres muy amable —dijo, devolviéndole el cumplido.

Dejó a un lado el libro y continuó hablando con Peter, mientras el expreso seguía su rumbo hacia Hogwarts. Horas después, llegaban a la estación de Hogsmeade. Peter y Remus salieron al andén. Habían decidido, puesto que los dos estaban muy nerviosos, ir juntos. Un hombre semigigantesco los llevó hasta un muelle, donde embarcaron en pequeñas barcas por las que navegaron hasta el castillo de Hogwarts. Tras eso, llegaron a un pequeño embarcadero y, de allí, hasta el vestíbulo de la escuela, donde una mujer los esperaba.

—Ahora nos llevarán hasta el Gran Comedor, donde nos seleccionarán. ¿No te parece injusto que lo hagan delante de toda la escuela? Como si no fuera suficiente que tuviésemos que pasar tal vergüenza —susurró Remus.

Peter palideció. Lo último que quería era que todo el colegio le viese mientras le seleccionaban. Pero no había vuelta atrás, pues ya los estaban metiendo en el Gran Comedor, como cerdos al matadero.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a la mesa de los profesores y a un taburete sobre el que había un sombrero ajado, Peter sintió mil ojos mirándole. Sin embargo, la profesora desenrrolló un largo pergamino y fue llamando, uno a uno, a los nuevos alumnos.

—¡Lupin, Remus!

Remus sonrió a Peter mientras este le deseaba suerte por lo bajo. En cuanto estuvo sentado en el taburete, la profesora le puso el sombrero. Minutos después, era seleccionado para Gryffindor. Peter se unió al coro de aplausos. Tras eso, la selección continuó hasta que...

—¡Pettigrew, Peter!

El aludido tragó saliva mientras caminaba hasta el taburete, sobre el que se sentó. La profesora posó el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

—_Mmmm bueno, un caso fácil. Creo que donde mejor estarás es en Hufflepuff —_dijo el sombrero, sólo para Peter.

—_Por favor, envíame a Gryffindor. Esa Casa es mucho mejor, pero en realidad quiero estar ahí porque he conocido a alguien al que acabas de mandar allí. Y si estoy en otra Casa probablemente no vuelva a hablar con él. Por favor, por favor, mándame a Gryffindor._

—_¿A Gryffindor? Pero si no eres valiente. Aunque bueno, si lo que deseas es estar allí... _¡Gryffindor!

Eso último lo gritó a todo el Gran Comedor. La mesa de Gryffindor, Remus incluido, aplaudieron ante la elección mientras Peter, con la mente embotada, caminaba hasta allí para sentarse. Había sido tan fácil. Creía que el Sombrero no se dejaría engañar, pero había bastado con decirle que quería estar allí.

En cuanto la Ceremonia de Selección acabó al fin, Peter y Remus, ahora como verdaderos Gryffindor, se dispusieron a cenar.

* * *

La Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraba en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo, en el séptimo piso accediendo a través del retrato de una dama gorda embutida en un vestido rosa que constantemente pedía las contraseñas a todo aquel que quisiese pasar.

Dispuestas sin ton ni son había mesas y butacas. Tras el pequeño discurso del prefecto que los había llevado hasta allí, Peter y Remus, junto con el resto de alumnos de primero, subieron a sus habitaciones. En cuanto estuvieron en la habitación de primer año, descubrieron que compartían estancia con dos chicos. Pero no eran dos chicos cualquiera.

Para empezar, uno de ellos era James Potter. Su familia era muy rica y bastante conocida en los principales círculos mágicos. Los Potter eran una familia aristocrática que amasaba una gran fortuna desde tiempos de Guillermo el Conquistador, cuando juraron fidelidad al nuevo rey a cambio de una generosa recompensa. Tras eso, y gracias a una excelente gestión que había pasado de padres a hijos, los Potter habían logrado mantener su presencia y su importancia ante el mundo mágico.

El otro era, por así decirlo, un ser atípico. Ni siquiera debía estar en Gryffindor, sino en Slytherin, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador había decidido, a saber por qué razón, mandarlo a aquella casa. Se trataba de Sirius Black, miembro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, una familia de _sangrepuras_ de dudosa reputación que abogaba por ideas como la supremacía de los magos o la limpieza de sangre.

Tanto Potter como Black se miraban mal, pero pasaban completamente de Remus y Peter. Cuando este fue directo hacia su cama, se cruzó con Black sin querer.

—Quítate de enmedio, gordito —dijo él.

Peter era, sin poder evitarlo, entrado en carnes. Había heredado los genes ganadores de peso de la familia, pues todos en su familia estaban gordos. Por ello, era algo bastante normal el que la gente le llamase esas cosas, igual que bola de grasa, tonelete o culo gordo, por poner sólo unos ejemplos.

James Potter, por su parte, aprovechó el momento que estaba esperando para enfrentarse a Black, más por el hecho de hacerle frente que por defender a Peter, por mucho que la gente pensase que los Potter eran adalides de la defensa de los más desfavorecidos.

—Oye, déjale en paz —dijo Potter.

—¿Y si no qué vas a hacer, Potter? —le enfrentó Black.

—Esto.

Sacó su varita y apuntó a Black, haciendo este lo mismo. Se miraron el uno al otro, concentrándose, pareciendo que iban a decir algún maleficio que le haría morder el polvo al otro. Sin embargo, después de un rato de silencio, ninguno dijo nada.

—Deduzco que nadie se sabe hechizo alguno, ¿verdad?

Potter y Black bajaron sus varitas y miraron al suelo, avergonzados.

—No —dijeron al unísono.

Remus y Peter se rieron mientras los otros dos se avergonzaban aún más.

—Muy graciosos. Pero tened por seguro que, en cuanto aprenda un hechizo, por insignificante que sea, lo utilizaré —dijo James Potter.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo también —contestó Sirius Black.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron con superioridad.

—James Potter —extendió una mano a su oponente.

—Sirius Black. ¿Y vosotros sois? —preguntó, mirando a Peter y a Remus.

—Remus Lupin.

—Peter Pettigrew.

Hubo un breve intercambio de apretones de mano. Tras eso, todos se dedicaron a colocar sus cosas mientras hablaban acerca de sus vidas. Para cuando habían terminado, ya era bastante tarde y tocaba irse a dormir. Peter se metió en su cama adoselada mientras contemplaba a sus nuevos compañeros. Quizás era demasiado pronto para llamarlos amigos, pero en cierta manera sentía que un nuevo camino se abría ante él y que ese camino iba a recorrerlo junto a esos tres chicos.

* * *

Quinto fue, quizás, el año que marcó la diferencia. Los años anteriores habían supuesto la forja de un grupo, de una gran amistad. Se habían ido ganando un hueco entre los habitantes de Hogwarts, pero sobretodo en la historia del colegio, de tal modo que los recordarían aun cuando hubiesen pasado mucho años.

Por ello, la noticia de que Remus era un licántropo no sólo había dado explicación a tantas desapariciones misteriosas durante los últimos cuatro años, sino que también suponía una verdadera prueba de lealtad, una prueba de fuego a su amistad y a si eran verdaderos miembros de Gryffindor. Por ello estaban justo allí, esa noche, en la Casa de los Gritos.

Remus los miraba aterrado mientras suplicaba que por favor se fuesen, que era muy peligroso. Sin embargo, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, no hablaba a sus amigos, sino a tres animales: un perro, un ciervo y una rata. Sus tres amigos habían logrado transformarse en animagos.

En su afán por mantener el grupo, en vez de abandonar a Remus, los tres amigos habían decidido transformarse en animagos, en animales lo suficientemente poderosos como para hacer frente a un licántropo. Pero como Peter no era fuerte, como muchas veces había dicho, él eligió ser una pequeña rata, para ayudarles con su diminuto tamaño allí donde los otros no pudiesen.

A partir de aquel entonces, todas las noches de luna llena, los tres iban a la Casa de los Gritos para sacar a Remus y, tras su transformación, los cuatro animales corrían libres por los terrenos. Incluso el lobo en que se convertía Remus parecía mostrar respeto al ciervo y al perro. O quizás es que se sentía bien siendo libre, por lo que dejaba a un lado sus deseos de morder a alguien. La verdad es que ni el propio Remus era capaz de explicarlo.

Y así, un buen día, Remus sacó un pergamio y lo puso sobre su cama.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó Sirius.

—Vamos a dejar testimonio de todo lo que hemos aprendido estos años. Como sabéis, el Sombrero Seleccionador contiene los recuerdos de los cuatro fundadores para que sea capaz de seleccionar a los alumnos. Nosotros haremos algo parecido. Depositaremos nuestros conocimientos sobre el castillo: sus pasillos, habitaciones, pasadizos..., de tal manera que crearemos un mapa. Sacad vuestras varitas.

Los tres amigos parecieron comprender, de modo que sacaron sus varitas y extrajeron una serie de pensamientos que fueron depositando en el pergamino, el cual los fue absorbiendo.

—¿Y ahora? —quiso saber James.

—Ahora... —dijo Remus — _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

Y golpeó con la punta de la varita en el centro del pergamino. Al instante aparecieron unas letras: _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta,los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador. _Tras eso, las letras desaparecieron y un punto de tinta se fue haciendo más grande, adoptando formas, como si de un mapa se tratase. Entonces vieron su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor, y también sus nombres escritos: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter y Remus Lupin. También vieron otros nombres, con sus huellas de los pies caminando y yendo de aquí para allá: a Slughorn en las mazmorras, a McGonagalla y Dumbledore en sus respectivos despachos...

—Increíble —dijo Peter.

—Esto es fantástico, ahora sabremos dónde está todo el mundo en todo momento —confesó James.

—Alucinante, ¿verdad? —dijo Remus.

Sí, se trataba sin duda de algo alucinante. Como últimamente era con todo lo que hacían aquellos cuatro prodigios. Porque a veces ya no eran los cuatro chicos que planeaban bromas y descubrían nuevos secretos, sino cuatro misteriosos chicos, con sus cuatro apodos que habían adoptado: Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Los Merodeadores.

* * *

—Puedes besar a la novia.

James besó a Lily. Los asistentes a la boda prorrumpieron en aplausos, unos aplausos que a Peter le hicieron recordar los de su Ceremonia de Selección, hacía ya más de siete años. En cuanto habían acabado la escuela, James Potter y Lily Evans se habían casado, quizás movidos por la idea de estar en medio de una guerra y que, más tarde o más temprano, podían morir.

Peter aplaudía como todos los demás, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, pensando en otra persona, en otro ser, con quien había hecho tratos deshonrosos.

Tras la ceremonia, caminaba por el pequeño prado, sólo, alejado del bullicio. Quería estar sólo, pero aparentemente eso era algo imposible, pues de repente una gran sombra se materializó ante él, adoptando la forma de un hombre encapuchado.

—Mi... Mi señor —dijo Peter, arrodillándose.

—Hola, Colagusano.

El Señor Tenebroso era alto e imponente, nada que ver con la persona insignificante que era Peter Pettigrew.

—Mi señor, ¿qué vais a hacer? No pensaréis... matar a alguien aquí, ¿verdad?

—Tranquilo, Colagusano, me encantan las bodas. Sólo he venido para asegurarme de que te estás adaptando bien.

Peter se subió la manga izquierda de su túnica, dejando ver un elaborado tatuaje consistente en una calavera de cuya boca salía una serpiente.

—Duele, mi señor.

—Todo en esta vida duele, Colagusano. Tenlo siempre presente. Ahora me marcho, procura seguir trabajando tan bien como lo has hecho... y serás recompensado.

El Señor Tenebroso se desapareció mientras Peter se llevaba las manos a la cara. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

Corría, corría, corría. Como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía sólo una idea en mente, correr y correr hasta que el alma se le saliese por la boca, hasta que se quedase sin respiración, hasta su último aliento. Pero tenía que correr. Tenía que salir de allí.

Había matado a un grupo de personas y no le había importado en absoluto. Sólo corría para huir de Sirius, ante el hipotético caso de que escapase de los aurores y quisiese matarlo.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba muy lejos. Por ello, salió a la superficie, a un pequeño pueblo que abandonó rápidamente, internándose en campo abierto hasta llegar a un estanque con ranas, donde bebió un poco. Tras eso, se transformó de nuevo en un hombre. Acto seguido, rompió a llorar.

James y Lily. Muertos. Y todo por su culpa, porque los había traicionado, porque había jugado su carta y había elegido vender a los que habían sido sus amigos durante años. Pero cuando se jugaba con el Señor Tenebroso, sólo él ganaba. Era así, ley de vida. Y ahora tendría que cargar con ese peso, con esa desgracia, la de haber traicionado a sus mejores amigos, la culpa de haberlos matado él mismo.

—¿Quién hay ahí? —gritó alguien.

Se transformó de nuevo en una rata. De repente, un hombre alto y pelirrojo apareció entre la maleza, con una varita encendida. Qué sorpresa, de todas las personas que se podía haber encontrado, daba con un mago. Este se percató de la presencia de la pequeña rata.

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Se sacó algo del bolsillo, un poco de comida, y se lla tendió al animal, quien gustosamente la aceptó. Tras eso, el hombre se marchó, pero la rata decidió seguirlo hasta la que debía ser su casa, una monstruosa edificación que parecía haber sido construida sin planificación alguna. Dentro de ella había más pelirrojos.

—Mirad, papá ha traído una rata —dijo un niño.

—Qué asco —confesó otro.

—Yo me la quedaré.

Un niño con gafas de pasta de carey, muy parecidas a las que utilizaba Remus, le cogió entre sus manos y le sostuvo en alto mientras le acariciaba la cabecita. Quizás aquello no estaba tan mal, pensó, al menos por un tiempo, para esconderse del mundo, acogido por aquella extraña familia en aquel extraño lugar.

* * *

Habían pasado trece años, trece años en los que Peter se había acomodado demasiado. Las ideas de marcharse y convertirse en una rata libre pronto habían desaparecido, sustituidas por la buena vida que los Weasley le habían brindado. Bajo el nombre de Scabbers, Peter Pettigrew había vivido bajo el cuidado de Percy Weasley y, más tarde, junto a su hermano pequeño, Ron Weasley, cuando al primero le regalaron una lechuza de la que procuró estar alejado. De Errol no se preocupaba tanto, no desde que adoptó su forma humana, las pocas veces que lo hacía, y la hechizó para darle un escarmiento.

Por lo demás, la vida en la Madriguera era perfecta. No obstante, Peter todavía recordaba su antigua vida, a sus antiguos amigos. Y se preguntaba, por supuesto, qué había sido de ellos. Sirius estaba en Azkaban, Remus viviendo su vida, seguramente, pensando que era ya el único merodeador vivo, pues Sirius habría dejado de ser quien era.

Los echaba de menos, sí, pero sabía que, llegado el momento de encontrarse con ellos, no dudarían en matarlo, pues al menos Sirius sabía la verdad, que había sido Peter quien había traicionado los Potter, al convencerles de que el pequeño e inofensivo Colagusano era el Guardián ideal.

Por ello, el día que vio en el periódico que Arthur Weasley estaba leyendo la cara de Sirius Black y la noticia de que se había escapado de Azkaban, un miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sirius era libre y lo peor de todo es que iba a buscarlo para matarlo. Esa sería su mayor ambición y no descansaría hasta verla cumplida. Por ello deseaba más que nunca regresar a Hogwarts, al lugar más seguro de todos los habidos.

* * *

Aunque era ya de noche y dormía en la cama de Ron, Peter estaba demasiado inquieto. Los rumores de que Sirius se acercaba a Hogwarts se habían propagado como la pólvora. Cualquier día, en cualquier momento, Sirius podría aparecer y cobrarse venganza.

Tan nervioso estaba, que no oyó la puerta abrirse, ni tampoco los pesados pasos que se acercaban a la cama de su dueño. Sólo cuando vio la enorme sombra, se puso a temblar. Un razo de luz de luna golpeó contra la cara del desconocido, dejando ver la enloquecida mirada de Sirius Black, observándole, teniendo presente sólo una cosa, que iba a despellejar a aquella sucia y asquerosa rata. Elevó un cuchillo, cuyo metal refulgió a la luz de la luna.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, no obstante, Peter corrió hasta su amo y le dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo.

—Scabbers, ¿qué haces? ¿Qué... —por suerte, Ron lo vio — ¡Sirius Black!

Gritó tan fuerte que debió de despertar a toda la Torre de Gryffindor, haciendo desaparecer a Sirius. Por un instante, Peter pudo respirar tranquilo.

* * *

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita voló de entre sus dedos pero, ¿qué importaba? Estaba libre. Remus se estaba transformando en un hombre lobo y Sirius trataba de hacerle entrar en razón. Qué inútil. Con una irónica despedida se convirtió en rata y salió de allí. En apenas unos minutos logró llegar hasta Hogsmeade, por medio de uno de los pasadizos que recordaba de su época de estudiante. A fin de cuentas, el Mapa del Merodeador seguía en su cabeza.

Abandonó Hogsmeade y, mientras nuevamente corría para salvar su vida, tuvo presente una cosa, que debía buscar al único que podría acogerle en su seno, aunque eso significase volver a doblegarse ante el ser al que más temía en todo el mundo.

Así, tras meses y meses de viaje, dio con el Señor Tenebroso en un bosque de Albania. Este, en vez de sentirse complacido porque uno de sus seguidores lo había encontrado, se había mostrado muy contrariado de que el más insignificante de sus siervos estuviese ante él. Pero algo es algo, y aunque Peter fuese el peor de los siervos, estaba plenamente capacitado para lo que el Señor Tenebroso tenía reservado.

Aquellos meses Peter los recordaría durante el resto de su vida como una enorme tortura. Viajando de aquí para allá, ocultándose entre las sombras, engañando, embaucando y matando, todo para cumplir con los planes del Lord. Sólo cuando volvieron por fin a Inglaterra, Peter estaba empezando a ver la luz al final del túnel, aunque esa luz cortase igual que un cuchillo.

—_¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo! _—se encontraba en mitad de un cementerio. Acababa de matar a un inocente, pero eso poco importaba. Simplemente obedecía órdenes de su señor. Harry Potter estaba también allí, apresado. Sobre un gran caldero hirviente echó un hueso —. _¡Carne... del vasallo... voluntariamente ofrecida... revivirás a tu señor! _—aquella fue la peor parte, pues con un cuchillo se cortó la mano, cayendo esta en la poción. Gritó ante el enorme dolor sentido, pero debía seguir con el proceso. Se acercó a Potter y le hizo una herida, cogiendo un poco de sangre —. _Sa... sangre del enemigo... tomada por la fuerza... resucitarás al que odias.*_

Y tras eso, se dejó caer. Se debatió entre lo que era real y lo que no mientras sentía como la vida se escapaba de entre sus dedos, pues su herida no paraba de sangrar. Sólo cuando empezó a sentir algo en el muñón de su mano, se dio cuenta de que volvía en sí. Su señor estaba ante él y le había otorgado una recompensa, una mano de plata para sustituir a la inútil mano que antes usaba. Aquello era, sin duda, mucho mejor. El esfuerzo y el sacrificio de todos aquellos meses, de todos aquellos años había merecido la pena.

* * *

—_¿Vas a matarme? ¡Te salvé la vida! ¡Me debes una, Colagusano!*_

No fue la magia lo que hizo que sus dedos plateados aflojasen el cuello de Harry Potter, sino el recuerdo de los sucedido hacía casi cuatro años en la Casa de los Gritos, cuando el muchacho intervino para salvar su vida y que no fuese asesinado por Sirius y Remus. Fue aquello, así como el deber de cumplir con un trato, lo que hizo que titubease, pero también el hecho de que aquel era el hijo de James y Lily, el primogénito de aquellos a los que vilmente había traicionado y ayudado a asesinar. No, no podía matarle.

Y sin embargo, por aquello que acababa de hacer, sintió como la mano de plata se volvía contra él y se apretaba contra su cuello, asfixiándole, arrancándole la vida hasta el último aliento. Y mientras eso ocurría, mientras veía pasar su vida ante sus ojos, Peter pensó que quizás era mejor así. Su vida no había sido más que una mancha en la vorágine de acontecimientos que supusieron aquellos tiempos, una mancha que ni encajaba ni podía existir en aquel mundo de mezclas, de grises, de gente de lealtad dudosa. No había blancos ni negros, el mundo era gris. Nadie permanecía siempre en el mismo lado, nadie era completamente bueno ni completamente malo, siempre había cambios, últimas decisiones que lo cambiaban todo, actos que daban giros de trescientos sesenta grados... Como había hecho Peter, porque él había sido fiel, a sus amigos, a sus aliados, a los suyos. Pero todo el mundo cambia. Para bien o para mal, todo el mundo cambia. Y de todos modos ¿quién ha podido decir que ha mirado al Señor Tenebroso a los ojos y ha podido enfrentarse a él? Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Porque todos somos cobardes, todos apreciamos la vida por encima de todas las cosas, hasta el punto de traicionar a nuestros propios amigos.

Peter era una mancha sí, buena o mala, pero una mancha en mitad de un mundo gris. Y aquella mancha, igual que el bien y el mal, como tal, no podía existir en un mundo repleto de grises.

* * *

**Referencias bibliográficas:**

-ROWLING, J. K., _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_, Barcelona, Salamandra, 2000, p. 312

-ROWLING, J. K., _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_, Barcelona, Salamandra, 2007, p. 397


End file.
